Vulcanized rubber is cured rubber. The vulcanizing curing process makes the rubber useful, durable and resistant to chemical attack. It also makes the surface of the material smoother and prevents it from sticking to metal or plastic chemical catalysts.
The reconstitution of silicon nanoparticles from colloids into high quality thin films that coat surfaces or solid objects has been found useful in applications as diverse as nano-memory and painting interior walls of buildings. Common to all applications is the requirement of high quality films. The ability of the particles to disperse in the solvent affects the quality of the products in the manufacturing process treating suspensions.